


Coming-of-Age with GOT7

by ijustwantacue



Series: With GOT7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You're now an adult, according to Korean tradition. GOT7 celebrates it with you in different ways.





	Coming-of-Age with GOT7

The morning light streaming from your window wakes you up from your dreamless sleep. Ever since you came to Korea and meet the best people in the world, a.k.a. your GOT7 IDIOT OPPAS, days have been euphoric. You don’t dream at nights anymore because hanging out with them during the day is already a wish upon a star that came true.

You remember Bambam saying that there’s a celebration today. Back in your country, you celebrate eighteenth birthdays with an elegant party, some tradition of introducing the debutante of the family to the public. Here in Korea, they have the Coming-of-Age on the Monday of the third week of May instead. You don't really know what that entails.

Your phone rings and if you’re still half-awake, the guy on the other line can help you, and even your neighbours, rise and shine. You’re thankful to have him when you stay up late at night and have to wake up early tomorrow for school. But you also curse him when it’s rest day and he calls at 6 AM to ask you about something that can be asked at 10 AM. You swipe the accept but maintain the phone a safe distance from your ears.

“GOOD MORNING TO OUR DEAREST GIRL WHO’S NOW A LADY! CONGRATULATIONS!”

“Good morning, Jackson-oppa,” you answer with a yawn, now taking the phone to your ear. “And good morning to the other six Oppas who are listening to this.”

“Good morning!” collective voices confirm your guess. And you hear some meows too. The cats are actually the reason why you can linger around the group but they shouldn’t know.

“Are you excited? You’re finally legal now so you can join our drinking sessions,” that’s Jinyoung. And that question is his way of saying not to even think about drinking, even with them, your trusted friends. He has always been a great adviser to you and he never fails to emphasise that you’re still a girl and they’re still guys. No matter how close you all are, the maknae duo + Jackson can mess up.

“As if I’ll be excited to see Bambam trying to pole dance,” you assure him.

“Hey, that was once!” your fabulous friend quickly defends himself. Bambam is probably the closest to you because you think alike when it comes to serious matters. You try to catch with his crazy too but even Yugyeom told you to just be supportive cause you can never reach Bam’s level. That’s why even though he’s older than you, you see him as someone of the same age. You rarely call him Oppa.

“Yes and you almost break your hipbone trying to slide a pole. Do you actually want to be a fireman and not an idol?”

“Okay, maybe the drinking part is boring because you’ve already seen us drunk anyways. But there are other stuffs too!”

You suddenly remember Mark and Jackson fighting in four languages while their drunk. You have never been confused and amused at the same time. So no, drinking part isn’t boring at all. You just know that Jinyoung is listening and expecting you’ll say these.

“I don’t know about the other stuffs so…”

“We know you’ll be like that so today, let us show you the beauty of being an adult! Your oppas will take turns giving you gifts,” the phone is back to Jackson.

“Aw.. well, aren’t you guys sweet?” you try to not sound sarcastic because you do find it sweet. But coming from them, you also want to cringe.

“Yes, lucky girl. So go ahead and dress up. Jaebeom-hyung will pick you up.”

The mention of Jaebeom excites you. He’s like an older brother who spoils you because it’s Jinyoung who does the scolding. So he’s your favourite among the hyungline. “Where are we going?”

“He says you’ll pick.”

You puff your cheek. “As if I have choice. He’ll be the one holding the steering wheel.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, silly girl. Go and get ready. I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Jaebeom says before ending the call.

* * *

** Jaebeom **

“Waah~! Oppa!” you exclaim right after going out your door and seeing Jaebeom holding a cake.

His eyes turn to crescents as he smiles widely. “Come here now. Blow the candle before the wind does it for you.”

You run to him with a grin too. “Did you buy this for me?”

“I went to buy it with Jackson but he said he forgot his wallet so… yeah, I’m the one who bought it.”

“Then where’s Jackson-oppa now?” you look inside the car, thinking that the younger one is hiding there.

“He’s probably on his way home. He doesn’t have his wallet so it will take him an hour walk at most.”

“Oppa!”

He laughs. He really likes joking around with you because you give him the best reactions. “I’m kidding. Come on, kid. Make a wish.”

You make a face. “Stop calling me a kid. I’m an adult now. It’s my coming-of-age that’s why there’s a cake.”

“No. I’m a rich oppa that’s why there’s a cake. Come on, kid.”

You roll your eyes before blowing the little flame.

 

“So I’m teaching you how to drive today,” Jaebeom announces after he has driven you to a wide parking lot fifteen minutes from your house.

“Shouldn’t I enrol on a driving school? Why are you the one teaching me?” you ask, unbelieving that he would offer to do that. He might be very patient now compared to how he’d been before according to the others, but your teachers back in high school have told you how frustrating you can be as a student. And he knows that because you’ve told them everything about you too.

“It’s a gift. This way you can save money because you won’t be paying for an instructor.”

“But I still have to take the exams for a license so I’ll have to pay anyway.”

“At least your chance of passing will increase and you don’t have to pay again and again for the exam.”

“Why? Is it hard? Do people really fail them?”

He smirks and you know it’s because of an inside joke that he won’t tell. He can be a little secretive. “Try to ask Youngjae about it later. He’ll eat dinner with you.”

“Really? I’m going to have a date with Youngjae-oppa?!” you don’t try to mask your excitement. Though you are also close with Youngjae, you don’t get to hang out with him as much as you do with the others because he doesn’t live at the dorm.

“Yah, don’t go calling it a date. You’re an adult now. It would mean something else.”

“Says the guy who just called me a kid twenty minutes ago,” you mutter to yourself but of course he hears.

“Because I’m still your Oppa and you’re a kid to us. People might misunderstand things so be careful, okay?”

You pout. It’s not your fault the guys love your personality and hang out with you. People can brand you any names but you know in your heart that you love them as friends.

“So,” Jaebeom unbuckles his seatbelt. “Let’s exchange seats and go to the lesson. I sure hope you can make this car move before Youngjae falls asleep at the restaurant.”

* * *

** Bambam **

Around five, Youngjae texted he’ll see you at seven so Jaebum takes you home. You did learn a lot about driving after spending the day with a very patient teacher. Maybe he banged his head on the dashboard a couple of times today but still, he wasn’t pissed enough to make you walk home.

You are fumbling on your keys when the door opens, startling you.

“Surprise!” Bambam screams to your face with his hands above his head. You can bet that this is what he did to Youngjae when they first met. The only difference is that Bambam has clothes on right now. Thankfully.

“How dare you break into my house?” you slap his arm and he overacts his pain.

“You’re the one who gave us keys so you can’t call it breaking in! But if my presence is unwanted then I guess I’ll go—”

“Shut up. Are you the only one?” you drag him to the kitchen before he can get anymore dramatic.

“Thankfully. If Jinyoung-hyung insisted on coming, he will be all around.”

“Why? What are you planning?” you look at him suspiciously. “Are we… drinking?”

“Not yet,” he winks. Your forehead wrinkles more. “It’s sad to drink here with just the two of us so first, you have to dress up.”

You look at your get-up. “But I’m comfortable with this.”

“You’ll go to a club wearing that?”

Your eyes widen. “We’re going to a club?”

“The best place to drink and celebrate!”

The idea of going to a club with Bambam never crossed you. First, because you’re technically underage before this day. You don’t even get their aging system. Second, because Jinyoung would kill you for drinking. Third, because he’s an idol and being seen drunk in a club with a girl can be very troublesome.

“Wait, wait. I’m supposed to have dinner with Youngjae-oppa,” you remember amidst all your confusion.

“And you will. Mark-hyung will pick you up from the restaurant and take you to the club after your dinner.”

“Oh my God, really?” you can’t help but smile. You have a bit of a crush on Mark because he’s cool. You sometimes accompany him when walking Coco. But it’s not really a serious crush for you to fall for him. You can bet anyone would feel butterflies if they’re with THE Mark Tuan.

“Really. So come on upstairs. I’ll be helping you dress up for your dinner date, car date, and club date.”

“Jaebeom-oppa told me not to call them dates,” you roll your eyes upon remembering.

“With what you’re going to wear, even the members would think that they’re having a date with some hot girl. Let’s forget about Grandpa Jaebeom for tonight.”

* * *

** Mark **

Hearing a car’s honk from outside, you straighten your dress and go out. Mark is casually leaning on the car and you snicker at yourself for being lucky.

“Wow, Y/N. You look great!” he gives you a quick hug.

“I have a great stylist,” you say proudly before getting in the passenger seat.

He closes your door and goes to the driver’s seat before responding. “I guess we’ll keep this a secret from Jinyoung and Jaebeom? They’ll kill Bambam if they find out.”

“Can’t say that Youngjae-oppa will keep his mouth shut though. You know how open he is to Jaebeom-oppa.”

“I’ll tell him that he can have Coco for the rest of the week if that helps.”

You both laugh. Mark starts the engine and smoothly drives away.

 

“We’re here,” Mark stops in front of a fancy restaurant. Even from the entrance, you can see how expensive it probably takes to get a reservation.

“Are you sure this is it? It’s not like Youngjae-oppa to eat on this kind of place.”

“We’re all going lengths for you today. Which reminds me,” he opens the dashboard and gets a small paperbag, “I bought this for you.”

You take the gift and gasp after seeing what’s inside. “Oh my God, Oppa! This is too much. I don’t think I can accept this.”

“It’s just perfume.”

“Not just any perfume. Did you go to Paris just to buy this?”

“Silly. Of course not. But I have a friend who went to visit France. I asked her to get that for you.”

You try to insist but the way he raises his brow makes you realise that you’ll offend him if you don’t accept. “Ok, I get it. Thank you so much. Can I try it?”

“It was bought to be worn.”

You make faces at his sarcasm but he gives you his vampire like grin so he’s forgiven instantly. You spray a little amount on your wrist and sniff. You sigh. “Oh my God. Now I know why this costs like gold.”

Mark smiles proudly. “Glad you like it. Make sure to use it wisely. Yugyeom will take you clubbing so why don’t you spray some more? Who knows how many guys will come up to you there?”

Your eyes widen. “Oppa! Are we going to talk about this?”

“What? I know you’ll attract a lot of men with or without the perfume so make sure you go with someone safe.”

“What do you even mean by that?” you try to hide your flustering with a laugh.

“You know what I mean. You’re an adult now. We can talk about this things openly. You know I will listen always.”

“No! Why would I tell my older brother about my… my…” you can’t even say the rest.

“You don’t have it yet so don’t panic. Yugyeom will keep an eye on you for now. But remember that in the future, I’ll be open to talk about things with you, okay?”

“This is so awkward! I’ll get going to save the atmosphere,” you open your door and go out.

He laughs. “Enjoy the night, lady!”

“Thank you for the ride!” you reply before leaving him.

* * *

** Youngjae **

“Excuse me, I’m meeting Choi Youngjae here,” you tell the host by the door. The lights look elegant. You’re thankful for the coat that Bambam made you wear on top of your dress. You’d look like a businessman’s escort if you’re only wearing the sexy red dress.

“He’s right this way, ma’am,” the staff leads you with a smile.

At the corner most part of the large restaurant, Youngjae is waiting for you anxiously. He’s wearing a formal attire and you can’t help but swoon.

“Oppa,” you call for his attention, which has been on the citylights outside.

“Hey!” he can’t help but stand up to greet you properly. “Oh. Wow.”

“Bambam did a great job,” you quickly reply. “And you look amazing.”

“Jinyoung-hyung insisted that we go somewhere formal so as much as I want to just eat on a food tent with you, here we are. I ordered everything on the menu.”

Of course, it’s Jinyoung and his old soul’s idea. You should’ve known.

“Thank God. I’m starving from my lessons with Jaebeom-oppa earlier,” you move to sit but Youngjae stops to pull your chair for you, perfectly playing the gentleman that Jinyoung probably asks him to be.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he takes the rose on the table and hands it to you.

You can’t help but melt at the sweet gesture. “Thank you!”

“I heard Mark-hyung bought you the perfume so I figured I’d give you the rose,” he says with a sheepish smile.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“In Korea, you’re supposed to receive gifts for your Coming-of Age. That includes a rose and a perfume.”

“Really? I look forward to the others then. So far, I’ve met four of you. I’ll go clubbing with Yugyeom-oppa later according to Mark-oppa, so maybe Jackson-oppa and Jinyoung-oppa has something planned too.”

“You’ll go clubbing? Really?” he looks surprised.

“You didn’t know?”

“Jinyoung-hyung specifically asked us not to let you drink. You’ll drink at clubs.”

“I thought it’s only Jinyoung-oppa who wouldn’t know.”

“Why didn’t they tell me too?” he pouts and you instantly feel guilty.

“I’m sorry, Oppa. Maybe they thought you’ll tell Jaebeom-oppa and then Jaebeom-oppa will tell Jinyoung-oppa,” you figure.

“I won’t! I don’t tell Jaebeom-hyung everything,” he strongly denies so you can’t help but smile.

“Is that so? Then what’s about driving? Why did Jaebeom-oppa say that I should ask you about it?”

“That’s too much! It’s not my fault the car won’t start!”

The waitresses come to serve your food. Youngjae starts telling you about his failed driver’s license exams.

* * *

** Yugyeom **

“I’m outside, Oppa. Should I just come in?” you yell over the phone. The loud music can be heard faintly from the outside so you doubt Yugyeom can actually hear you from the inside.

“I’m on my way to get you,” he answers so you peek at the door where he would emerge. Not a minute later, your tallest oppa comes out.

“Oppa!” you wave at him before carefully walking to his direction. You have your white coat draped on your arm and the heels are a little too high from what you’re used to wear.

“Oh my God! Is that really you?” Yugyeom almost backs away, thinking that a stranger is coming to him. Luckily, the lights reflected your face.

“I know. Everyone has been gaping,” you flip your hair jokingly.

He intertwines your arm with his. Yugyeom is the closest to being a brother with you, probably because he’s the closest to your age too. You are very comfortable with him. “You say that as a joke but it’s actually true. You look…”

“Wow, so amazing?” you fill out.

“I was going to say ‘like a girl’,” he teases.

“I am a girl!”

“Let’s see if you can charm a man tonight then. Come on!”

 

Yugyeom might be a little kidding about you charming a man but there’s no denying that eyes have been lingering at you for too long. From the entrance, you go straight to the dancefloor and a bunch of guys immediately flock to where you are. Yugyeom keeps you close to him, effectively making a wall of protection. He’s already in danger for taking you here; what more if Jinyoung finds out some men flirted with you?

“Hey, dancing machine, why so stiff?” you ask him when you notice that he’s not really dancing his heart out. His eyes are roaming around, as if watching your surroundings.

“Y/N, I’m already have dancing as a job. Let me rest for a bit,” he reasons but you don’t buy it.

“Come on, Yugyeom. This dance doesn’t have a choreo so I know you’ll love it. How can I enjoy if you’re like that?”

He sighs. You sure know how to guilt him.

“WOAH! THAT’S IT!” you quickly cheer when he start doing his moves. The others also start watching him. You join the fun, spinning and banging your head everywhere since it’s the only move the music wants you to do.

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom stops his dance just to laugh at you.

You quickly stop to frown at him. “What? It’s not my fault I’m not an idol like you! I haven’t been to a club before too.”

“Come here and let me guide you,” he pulls at your wrist.

He puts your hand on his shoulder and you both rock back and forth to the tempo of the music. It’s not really the intimate kind of dance. You’re just feeling the beat with him and soon, both of you are jumping.

* * *

** Jackson **

You reach the bar where Jackson is waiting for the two of you.

“Oppa!” you greet him with a wave.

Jackson squints his eyes. You figure it’s because it’s dimly lit and he has bad eyesight so you sit on the stool next to him.

“Excuse me, I’m just waiting for my friends. I’m not really here to hook up,” he tells you in all seriousness so you slap his arm.

“Oppa! It’s me!”

His eyes go to the man coming from behind you and you figure Yugyeom has followed you. “Jackson-hyung, why are you late?”

“Jinyoung wouldn’t let me go. I think he knows that we’re taking Y/N here. Where is she by the way?”

“Oppa! I said I’m here. It’s me!” and you state your name.

“Yeah, nice to meet you. You have the same name as our friend,” he only throws you one quick look.

“That’s because I AM your friend. Yugyeom-oppa, is he drunk?”

Yugyeom laughs at the two of you while Jackson starts to stare at you. You look at him with indifference and that’s how it click.

“Oh my God!” he exclaims as if you’ve just popped there.

“Oh, thank God I glared at you. What, you wouldn’t recognise me if I don’t get angry?”

“No, lady! I thought you’re some socialite who wants a piece of me—”

“Oh my God, stop!”

“No, I mean, you’re so hot! I was actually so tempted to flirt at you!”

“Hyung! Do you want to die?!” Yugyeom scolds his older, much to your confusion.

“What?! I’m just saying the truth. Why are you hot?”

“Bambam,” you simply say, trying not to roll your eyes since it’s a compliment anyway.

“Jinyoung will kill him,” Jackson sounds so sure.

“I won’t disagree,” Yugyeom laughs at their inside joke before sitting next to you.

“Why is it that you make it seem like Jinyoung-oppa would be really angry at what we’re doing? I mean, we’re just having fun. I’m an adult now,” you try to reason.

“Ah, that’s for you to find out later, Baby Girl. I bet Youngjae has told Jaebeom-hyung about this so Jaebeom-hyung is already calling Jinyoung.”

“So he’s going here?” you ask innocently.

“You bet. Why don’t we live life to the fullest for now? Who knows when this life will end?”

Your brows furrow but you’re here to have fun so you think of just letting it go.

Jackson orders drinks. You thought he’ll give you a non-alcoholic one since he already spoke about an upcoming danger with Jinyoung but now, he’s handing you a shot of vodka.

“Here, you go. Drink while you still have the chance.”

You look at Yugyeom who takes his own glass. He nudges you so you sigh. “Okay.”

The three of you drink at the same time. Jackson seems fine; Yugyeom winces; you want to choke. “Oh my God, it’s awful!”

“That’s only on the first time. It gets better afterwards,” he hands you another and you quickly drink it to see if what he said is true.

“It doesn’t!”

“Well, then have another one so you’ll get to the better part!”

“This is too strong!” you say after downing another shot. “Why do people drink this?”

“To celebrate? To lose themselves?” Jackson shrugs.

“Why would someone want to lose themselves?”

Jackson shakes his head. “My, my, our innocent young lady. You’re an adult now so I guess you’ll figure it out soon enough. Remember that we’re always here for you, okay?”

“You’re scaring me with the sudden concern.”

“Hey, I’m your sweetest Oppa! Here, have another.”

You roll your eyes while taking another glass.

* * *

** Jinyoung **

You feel yourself being rocked so you slowly gain consciousness. You’re aware that you’re moving and basing on your posture, someone is carrying you on a piggyback. You try to lift your head but feel dizzy at once. You let it go back to leaning on the person’s shoulder.

“Are you awake?”

You understand the question but upon recognising that it’s Jinyoung’s voice, you figure you might not be awake at all.

“Tell me if you’re awake because my back is hurting,” he says while shifting you properly again.

It’s Jinyoung, alright. The words sting even though the action shows care otherwise.

“If you don’t remember what happened, you went to a club with Yugyeom and Jackson. They let you get drunk and you were dancing wildly so they decided to call me. You only calmed down after I arrived.”

You don’t remember dancing wildly but you know you probably looked embarrassing. You dare not to answer.

“You know I don’t have a car so I can only carry you back to your house. Good thing it’s not that far. My back would only hurt for a couple of days but I’ll be fine. The comeback is still a month to go anyway.”

You suddenly get off him after hearing that. You never want to be a burden to them, especially if it will concern their careers.

“Oh, you really are awake. I thought I’d look stupid talking to myself.”

You try to walk on your own but one step and you find yourself sitting on the ground. Jinyoung comes to help you up, dragging your arm.

“I don’t wanna. You’re gonna hurt your back,” you mumble though you’re pretty sure you tried to yell.

“I was just kidding. Stand up.”

You let him pull you up like a kid who wouldn’t go with her mother. That’s how Jinyoung has been to you, a mother figure. You do know that he’s a man, a good looking one, but he just cares about you too much that you figured out he actually sees you as a kid. Luckily, like some kid who believes in fairy tales, you actually see him as a prince charming. But that’s a secret.

“I heard the guys got you gifts for today?” he asks while wrapping your arm around his shoulder since you refuse to be on a piggyback ride again.

“Yes. Jaebeom-oppa taught me how to drive. Bambam taught me how to dress up as a lady. Mark-oppa gave me a perfume. Youngjae-oppa took me out on a formal date and gave me a rose. Wait, where’s my perfume and rose? Where’s my bag?”

“If you didn’t drink so much, you would know where it is,” he tries not to sound salty.

“It’s probably at the club. Maybe Jackson-oppa got it for me,” you ignore what he said.

“He’s the reason why you left it so he better.”

“He’s not bad! He just want me to experience drinking. Same with Yugyeom-oppa with the dancing. At least I’m with people I trust, right? I won’t look stupid later on when I’m with new people.”

“You won’t be because I forbid you to go to a club again.”

You abruptly move away from him. “Oppa!”

“Ya, why are you shouting at me?”

“Today, the other Oppas were all very nice to me. They kept on saying that I look pretty. Why are so mean to me even on my special day?”

Jinyoung closes his eyes and breathes out. “I’m not being mean. When you’re sober, you’ll understand.”

“No, I won’t. You’re always scolding me anyway. I forbid you to do this, I forbid you to do that. You don’t even have a gift for me today?”

“My patience. I’m so close to scolding you right now but it’s a special day so I’m letting you do whatever you want.”

 _Oh, so this isn’t scolding yet, huh?_ “Why? What did I do that made you upset?”

“It’s not really your fault. Jackson should’ve known not to make you drink too much. It’s your first time.” Losing his patience upon remembering, Jinyoung decides to carry you, your upper body slump on his shoulder. It’s like you’re a sack of rice. You want to tease him, say that he must be working out recently to be able to effortlessly carry you like this, but your embarrassment gets the best of you.

“Hey, I’m not drunk!” you try to struggle.

“You say that but you call me ‘Hey’. You know how I hate it when you do that.”

“Yeah. You like being called Oppa. Oppa. Oppa. Oppa,” you get louder by the second.

“Yes, I do. But to be called Oppa thirty times a minute is annoying.”

You stop struggling, knowing that he’s so close to snapping at you. “I’m sorry for being annoying.”

“You’re drunk. I understand.”

You remain silent for a minute, thinking about how pissed off Jinyoung would be in the morning. You’ll never hear the end of this once the maknae duo finds out. Yugyeom particularly loves it when Jinyoung bullies other people rather than him.

Why is he bullying you today though? It’s a special day. You had fun since morning and until the mid-evening… since the rest of the night is blurry.

“Wait, are you crying?” Jinyoung stops walking when he hears your sniffle. He slowly puts you down. When your feet touches the ground, you quickly crouch and hide your face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry,” you say through your sobs.

“No, I’m not angry,” he sits down in front of you with a sigh.

“You are! You’re giving me the ‘what-the-fuck-is-this’ look even though I wasn’t looking. Yugyeom pointed it out to me. You always do it to him.”

He squints his eyes. _What the fuck was Yugyeom saying?_ “I only give that look to Yugyeom.”

“Yes, when you’re annoyed at him. And now I annoy you too.”

“No, it’s alright. But if you won’t stop crying, I really will get annoyed.” And on cue, you start bawling out. You can’t help it. You just pissed off the one person who purely cares for you. “Y/N, we’re in the middle of the street. People might think I did something to you.”

“I’m drunk. They’ll understand. You should go. You’re angry at me.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You are!”

“If you keep this up, I will be.”

“See! You hate me!”

“No, why would I hate you?”

“Everyone was sweet to me today but all you do is scold me.”

“Well, if you were sober, I could’ve given you your gift instead of being like this to you. I’m gonna kill Jackson for this.”

Hearing about the gift that you’re actually complaining about earlier, you lift your head. You see him trying to look away from you. “Why can’t you give me the gift right now then?”

“It’s not right.”

“What couldn’t be right?”

He remains not looking at you, hesitating whether to say it. But then he sighs and just let it go, hoping you won’t remember it in the morning. He helps you up on your feet so he would have his balance. “There are three things you should receive on your coming-of-age according to Korean tradition. Youngjae gave you the rose. Mark-hyung gave you the perfume. I’m supposed to give you the last one.”

You remember Youngjae talking about it earlier. Is Jinyoung going to give you an accessory or something? But why would it be wrong to give it to you now? “What’s the last one?”

He looks at you then, right in the eye, and the whole world just go silent and blurry.

“This.”

The kiss is the one thing you never expected of coming.


End file.
